Max in Jr High
by nightworldbyanyothername
Summary: You have read about max in Highschool and when Max was a little kid.And you have read about her gliding through the skies.But this is a different story.Here Max is in Jr.High.Not young and not old. She’s just Max.Summary bad story better.2nd fanfic.FAX!
1. Chapter 1

Max in Jr. High

Summary: You have read about max in High school and when Max was a little kid. And you have read about her gliding through the skies. But this is a different story. Here Max is in Jr. High. Not young and not old. She's just Max. Summary bad but story better. Second Fanfic!

Chapter1:

Max POV

School is… well… school is school. You can't really describe it. School is just another way for you to get bossed around by a different adult. But at least you don't have to take out the garbage. But Hey! What can you expect from life when your only 12?

Yes that's right, I am 12. But don't sell me short! I am almost 13 and when you're in Jr. High, 13 is the best age. Not too young not too old. Perfect age. The only bad thing is, is that everyone older than you can destroy your life… But that again should be expected. But I have probably already bored you to death. Let's get to the good stuff, A.K.A. the story.

**

"But Mom, its only school, I don't want to go! Why can't I be home schooled?"

"Max, you are going to school. I don't care what you want right now. You are going to walk out that door and get to your bus stop before you're late! Only 7th graders like you will be there because of first day orientation. The 8th and 9th graders will join you guys later. Now GET MOVING!"

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!!!"

My mom pushed me out the door and in the same swift motion, she closed the door and locked it so I wouldn't be able to get back in. Oh well, I might as well go pick up my best friend from his house.

I ran a block towards the bus stop but instead I turned left before I actually got to the bus stop. I slowed down to a walk. I walked a couple more steps until I saw the brick red front door, of my friends house. I knocked three times, paused, then two more times.

I guess you could call that our secret knock, although it wasn't really a secret. I mean, it started out that way but after a while we both got used to doing that knock so we started knocking on doors like that for every house we went too. But it still works. Now every time he comes over I know exactly who it is. And every time I come over he knows it's me.

So you are probably wondering who I am talking about right now. And I think it is pretty obvious (for all those Maximum Ride lovers) But if you still don't know then I won't spoil the surprise and just tell you. Try to figure it out please!

So anyway, as soon as I got done knocking, his mom opened the door. She had on an apron and a sky blue long sleeved shirt underneath. She was also wearing dark blue jeans that I remember her buying last week from the mall that time that she took me and her son.

That trip wasn't the best but we still made it where it was a little fun. I mean hey, who could turn down frozen yogurt and playing pranks on everyone that passed? It was awesome!!! But besides that we went to Mc. Donald's and ate lunch then we started throwing French fries at people walking by. Of course we never got caught because we hid every chance we could…

So as I walked into the warm house (which smelled like cookies by the way) I saw that the living room was a mess. Probably thanks to his little sister, Momo.

"Hey Maximum! Are you ready for your first day of Jr. High?" My friend said as he rushed down the stairs towards me. "I, personally, can't wait. "

"I could. But I am ready when you are!"

So as you could probably guess, Maximum isn't my real name. He gave me that nickname when we were 5. He said I was the best friend he has ever had. Then he told me I had MAXimum awesomeness. So after that we called each other by nickname at all times. Soon our other friends joined in too. We gave them nicknames and they learned ours. But you will learn more about them later.

"Come on! Let's go!" I said. We left the house with a quick good bye to the parental figure. Then we left. Off to our first day of Jr. High.

**A/N: Hi to all of you!!! Some of you might have read my other story and some of you may not have. And if you like this story and this Idea then please tell me so in reviews. I don't know if this is any good or not but I might delete it if no one comments. So I will not update until I get at least SOME reviews I am not clarifying that to a certain number so please review (even if they are bad reviews) and tell me what you think!!! **

**~Nightworldbyanyothername**


	2. Bus ride

**A/N: Im on a role so Im doing a quick update. Love all you guys. The school grades are a bit different at my school then at most. It's like 1****st****- 6****th**** is grade/elementary school then Jr. High is 7****th****- 9****th****. Then high school is 10th-12****th****. And if you read my other stories then you should know that I know have Iggy. IGYY! Say hi to all of your fabulous fans!**

**Iggy- Hi… -_-**

**Me- He's still mad at me.**

**Iggy- SHE made me an idiot!**

**Me- I already told you that you were one before I even met you!**

**Iggy- Suuure! Blame it all on me!**

**Me- Well that was my plan…**

**Iggy- … -_-**

**On with da story!**

Chapter 2

Max POV

I ran down the rest of the blocks with Fang at my side. We were rushing to the bus because we only had a minute until the bus got there. "C'mon Fang! We are going to miss the bus! I can't believe you are making me late!" I said as we ran. I was munching on a cookie and crumbs were falling off of me and landing on the sidewalk. I swiped a cookie before we left because His mom made THE BEST in the world!

We were running as fast as we could and made it there just in time. On the first day if you are in 7thgrade the bus is for you and you only. The eighth and ninth graders come later in the day.

The only people at our stop were me and Fang and some prick named Lissa and her "gang". And if you haven't already guessed, Fang and I stayed together and Lissa and her gang of pricks stayed together. They seemed to move as one; taking the same steps at the same time, saying the same things at the same time, using the same voices. Everything was the same!

"Fang," I said once we were on the bus. "Are you ready for school?"

"Hmm…" He kissed me quickly. "I am now."

Oh… Did I mention we were going out?

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I know its short but im really tired and I want to go to sleep now. I'll update later. I hope I get reviews for this chapter... if I get SOME reviews (and sleep) then I will update as soon as I can! I live in Washington so as soon as I get up I have to get ready to go swimming in a lake with my bestie! I cant wait! Its not even summer vacation for us yet! I want you all to know that Reviews (good or bad) will help me write the next chapter! **

**Iggy- please let her get sleep! She is so grouchy in the mornings!**

**Me- AM NOT! *slaps Iggy***

**Iggy- she is also grumpy at nights… **

**Me- 0.o I am not… And don't push your luck kid…**

**Iggy- Who are you calling a kid! Im older than you!**

**Me- … No you're not…. Hee hee... or are you?**

**Iggy- just review…. - _-**

**:D**


	3. At school

**A/N: I just got back from the beach and now I guess I'll update. I really need to update all of my stories so I guess I'll start with this one. **

**Iggy: That was fun! I love the beach! Can we go tomorrow!**

**Me: 0.o is the great Iggy begging!**

**Iggy: No. Are we going back tomorrow?**

**Me-I don't know. We will see. We might as long as you don't throw me in again.**

**Iggy- Oh you SO deserved that! **

**Me- I did not! I was just talking to that guy and you just HAD to intervene and throw me into the water! **

**Iggy- I had to! He was flirting with you!**

**Me- OHHH! You're SO jealous!**

**Iggy- No Im not!**

**Me- Yes you are… **

**Iggy-Whatever... Just continue the story!**

**Me-Okay! This chapter is when they are actually at school…**

**ON WITH THE STOREE!**

Chapter 3

Fang POV

I kissed her quickly and then said "I am now" And that's when the bus came to a stop. The doors swung open and Max got out first even though she was next to the window and I was near the isle. Once she got out we walked to the door which wasn't far considering we were sitting up front.

We looked at the huge school and I don't know about her but I was thinking of all the times we had dreamed of coming here and being the rulers of the school; her being the main ruler of course.

I put my arm around her waist and she left hers at her side. She was looking at everyone and everything; taking it all in.

"Where do we go?" She asked.

At the end of last year's school year they had warned us that they basically give us the first day to try to find our classes and try not to get lost. They don't tell us where our classes are. They just give us our schedule and room numbers… Aren't they so helpful?

"I don't know. We have the same classes though."

"Thanks Mr. Helpful." She was still looking around and that last line was said with not sarcasm but you could tell she meant it to be.

She looked down at her schedule and I looked with her. Neither of us noticed the huge figure standing in front of us.

We both ran into it and looked up immediately.

The person standing there had a huge neon hat on with "Welcome" scrawled across the top. It had lights around the edges that continuously flashed.

**A/N: I stopped here and went to hang out with Catherine And when I got back my mom was yelling at me and calling me a slut and everything and I have nowhere to go so Im now locking myself in my room. I really feel like crap right now and don't want to write anymore. If I feel better I'll write again soon. I promise. Sorry if this chapter sucks and sorry for making it so short but if you were me you would probably want to roll up in a ball and die in a hole and I'll probably do that later. (Even in the worst of times I am usually funny) I'll write later. Bye.**

**~Nightworldbyanyothername (Iggy says hi.)**


End file.
